Ring of Fear
by MoonShadowAMR
Summary: A perfect honeymoon turns into the worst nightmare. Will Draco, Hermione, Harry and Luna solve the mystery? Sequel to Love always conquers. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. If you liked 'Love always conquers', I hope you like this one too. This is the SEQUEL to that story. I also want to thank my beta, leakingpenholder. Thank you for your given time to beta this story. :) So...everybody knows what has to be done at the end right? REVIEW. I'm waiting for your thoughts. Thank you all.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is mine...mine I tell you...my precious... Ok, I'm starting to sound like Gollum...:P...I'm kidding...I own nothing but the plot.**

** Enjoy reading!**

**Chapter 1.**

His body full of bruises and cuts, his bloody cloak billowing behind him, holding his broken arm and limping trough the Forbidden Forest towards a certain clearing, wasn't exactly Lucius's idea of a stroll under the moon trough the park. Damn Potter and those idiots he calls friends. Did they really have to fight back? Did they have to win? It had been such a simple and excellent plan. Gather all Death Eaters, attack Hogwarts. Simple as that. That old goat was the only one supposed to fight. Not the whole damn school. And that traitor of a son, not to mention Narcissa. The bitch had disappeared about a month ago without a trace.

This wasn't over yet, not in the long run. They won the battle, but they didn't win the war.

Gathering new force would be difficult, very difficult. Without the fear of the Dark Lord almost no one would want to join. Damn Tom Riddle and his obsession with Hogwarts. Wasn't the ministry enough? There had to be a way to gain more power or everything was lost. Lost…unless…

An evil grin spread across his features as he remembered one of his plans. A plan formed long years ago, and which had been discarded the day that traitor was born. That stupid idiotic traitor he called a son. He'll have to pay as well, not to mention that mudblood.

Curious though, her wand, such power, such control. If Lucius wanted to win the war he'd have to find that one artifact. It would be a tiresome hunt, but it was worth it. The power, wealth and control over the wizarding world that it would provide, it was worth even the life of his damn flesh and blood.

''Ready?''

''Almost. How's everything coming?''

''Great. I have a guest here to see you.'' Harry said.

''Who? Can't they wait until before the ceremony?''

''Would you let your mother wait, Draco?'' Narcissa said, walking in the room. She gave Harry a meaningful look. He looked at Draco and stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

''What are you doing here mother?'' Draco asked.

He knew his mother had ran away, actually it had been his and Hermione's idea. But Lucius was still out there, and they had no idea of what the bastard might do if he knew Narcissa had come back. It was obvious that Lucius was more that furious when Narcissa left. If Draco had heard right, Lucius had destroyed the entire west wing of the house that day.

''Do you really think that I would have missed my son's wedding?''

''Mother, you know what I mean.'' Draco sighed. ''If he finds out…''

''Don't worry…he won't.'' Narcissa said and started waving her wand. Her hair became dark brown, curly, her eyes were now honey colored, her lips were a bit more full and her high dropped a few inches. ''How's that? I believe Hermione should at least have an aunt for her here.'' she smiled.

Draco smiled and pulled his mother in a hug. ''She'll love it. I'm sure.''

''Well now…are you ready? I'm going to speak with Hermione so she'll know.''

Draco nodded and kissed his mother's cheek.

''She's a wonderful young lady. I don't think you could have done any better.''

''I know I wouldn't. She's the best.'' Draco agreed.

Draco sighed again when Narcissa closed the door. He knew he shouldn't feel bad now, it was his wedding day, but he also knew Lucius. It had been two months since the battle, and there was no sign of him. Draco knew his father wouldn't go hiding. Without the Malfoy fortune he was nothing. Lucius would be planning his revenge and they had to be prepared. He closed his eyes and drew a calming breath. In a few hours, Hermione would be walking out of the Great Hall as Hermione Malfoy, his wife. He smiled, looked one more time in the mirror and walked out of the room.

'Show time' he thought as he walked trough the double oak doors.

The Great Hall had been decorated wonderfully. Everything was white, and bouquets of red roses were on every table, all around the hall, attached to the torches that adorned the walls, and each chair had a single red rose on the tied bow on the back. Everything was perfect. In every way.

He quickly walked to where he was supposed to stand, with Harry, Neville and Blaise as his best men. The boys had become friends, not only did they fight together in the battle, but Draco was especially grateful to Neville for saving Hermione's life. If he hadn't killed that snake, he wouldn't have a bride now.

When the doors opened, Draco's breath stopped.

Luna, Parvati and Pansy were dressed in beautiful red dresses, each holding bouquets of white roses, but the true goddess was Hermione.

Her hair was up in a sophisticated bum with white roses attached to it, she had little makeup on but enough to show her true beauty. Her strapless dress was long, slightly touching the floor, strait with small diamonds encrusted in it, forming floral patterns, and red roses in her hand. In stead of her holding her father's arm, she was holding Narcissa's. Draco could see the joy and pride in his mother's eyes. He knew his mother wasn't one to judge by blood status, but this proved it. She would be the friend and mother that Hermione needed.

As Hermione glided towards him, Draco couldn't help but think how lucky he was. This girl- no, woman- choose him of all people. After verbally torturing her for six years, she still choose him. He'd always think of her as strong, beautiful, kind, caring, but he'd never thought he'll be on the receiving end of her emotions. Lucky indeed.

''Are you happy Ms. Malfoy?'' Draco asked pulling her in a hug.

''I never felt happier.'' Hermione answered, kissing his nose. ''I have to admit though, having your mother lead me down the aisle was a big surprise.''

''Well, you'll have to get used to it. My mother is not Lucius. And I know she's trying to prove that.''

''Well, she doesn't have to prove anything. Now…where are you going to take me after this?'' Hermione smiled and kissed his nose again.

''Well, I've been talking with Potter, and since he didn't have a honey moon, we'll all be going. You, me, Luna and Potter.''

''Is it so difficult for you to call him Harry?'' Hermione rolled her eyes.

''The guy was my enemy for six years, do you really see me calling him Harry in the near future?''

''You just did.'' Hermione laughed. ''Anyway…where's our next stop then?''

''Greece.''

**A/N: R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Hey****guys****, ****I****hope****you'll****all****enjoy****this****story****as****well****as****you****enjoyed****Love****always****conquers****. ****I****want****to****thank****my****Beta****, ****leakingpenholder****, ****you're****great****. ****I****appreciate****all****of****your****reviews****. ****Thank****you****all****. ****So…R****&****R****. ****Thanks****.**

Chapter 2.

** Golden****Quartet****travels****to****Greece**

With the wedding of famous Harry Potter and Miss Luna Lovegood one month ago, and the Malfoy heir, Draco Abraxas Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger two days ago, the couple decided to have a double honey moon in Greece. Now that the wizarding world has been relieved of Voldemort, the two couples can enjoy their holidays and peaceful life. As it is, the Daily Prophet…..

''Bloody traitor. The Malfoy line has never been tainted with muggle blood, and that idiot decides to do it now? This is all Narcissa's fault,'' Lucius swore. The past two months had been a nightmare for him, but he'd found what he'd been looking for. Now the only problems were gathering allies and putting his plan to work. 'It could be to my advantage' he thought with an evil grin. He was actually, in Greece at the moment, he would just have to wait for the group to reach their destination, and start applying his plan. The artifact he finally found was powerful, but he had to get close enough for it to act at his best. ''Potter and that mudblood won't know what hit them.'' he muttered to himself.

''Oh, I can't wait. There are so many places to go, so many things to see. First of all I want to see The Acropolis, I've heard it's so beautiful, oh and the history…'' Hermione said excited.

''We'll have to see the islands too, I hear Mykonos is the best in the summer.'' Harry said.

''Potter…Mykonos is a bloody crazy island. If you want to go there, you'll be going alone. Believe me, you don't want to go nowhere near it. Now Rhodos, that is a beautiful island.'' Draco said.

''Guys, why don't we wait until we're there? We haven't even boarded the plane yet,'' Luna laughed.

''Why are we taking the plane again? And not a portkey?'' Draco asked.

''You're married to a muggleborn, remember?'' Hermione asked. ''I may not like brooms, but planes I have no problem with. Besides, you'll like it. You can't ride a broom that high,'' she winked.

Ok, Draco may not know about the muggle technology, but he really doubt it that he'd enjoy being locked in a metal bird, with no means of escape. And about enjoying the view, well, he knew for sure that a broom would have been better. But hey…between a broom and Hermione…he would definitely choose Hermione.

A trip to Greece with friends. 'Friends' he thought to himself. The only trips he'd ever had, were with his mother and eventually father until now. But also until now, he hated Potter, thought Loony was crazy and Hermione an insufferable know-it-all. Not now though, now he considered Luna and Potter friends, and he definitely loved his wife, Hermione. Who would have thought that the Slytherin prince, Malfoy heir, son of Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, would be traveling with the savior of the wizarding world. He laughed inwardly. Life could turn in the blink of an eye. He'd thought his life was good until about a year ago, but now he knew his life could be extremely brilliant. Even if it meant being friends with two Gryffindors and a Ravenklaw, and being married to one of the said Gryffindors.

''Flight 209 to Athens now boarding.'' the booming voice announced.

''That's us,'' Harry said.

''Greece, here we come,'' Draco said.

''Greece beware,'' Hermione laughed.

Draco had to admit it…Hermione had been right…the view was breathtaking. They spent the flying hours laughing and making jokes, forgotten were the deaths, not that they had many, mostly Death Eaters, forgotten were the days when they fought and insulted each other, forgotten was the war and Voldemort. Finally they could have the life they craved, without the fear of the next day, without Death looming at the corner, waiting for them. Everything would be just perfect.

After a well deserved dinner and shower at the hotel, the couples set on exploring Athens. Some of the views were beautiful, and of course, regardless of the girls protests, Draco and Harry managed to convince them to get on a broom so the view was even better.

The next day was all about exploring. The Acropolis was standing proud, waiting for them to discover it's secrets. And of course they did. Panthenon Alley was something similar to Diagon Alley, but with many more shops. The Quidditch shop attracted the boys immediately, whilst the girls visited 'Hera's clothing'.

The day went smoothly, they had lunch in the alley and continued their exploring afterwards.

''So, what's next on the list?'' Harry asked.

''Well, what do you say we start with the islands tomorrow?'' Hermione said.

''Brilliant idea Hermione, you know I hear the nargle population is very high here, as well al the Snorkaks. We could go hunting for them one day,'' Luna said in her dreamy voice.

''Of course Luna, whatever you want.'' Hermione smiled. They all loved Luna, but they had to admit she was a tad strange.

As night fell, they started walking towards the hotel, laughing and talking about their purchases. At some point, Draco saw a flash of silver hair in the crowd, but dismissed it quickly. Lucius would never mix in a crowd of muggles, much less be in a country where he was wanted by the authorities. But if he knew his father, which he did, he would be 'all in' for a revenge, so either it was Lucius or not, they had to watch their backs.

He was in luck indeed. His traitorous son, the mud blood, Potter and the blonde lunatic landed right in front of him. Lucius wouldn't have expected it to find them so easily, let alone be able to follow them around without them noticing. If he wanted his plan to work, he needed to be close to them. Reaching the hotel, he waited for them to enter their rooms, and made his way to the reception.

A Confundus charm and an Imperio later, he was seated at a desk in a room two doors from theirs.

He fingered the ring on the chain around his neck and laughed. Yes, indeed his plan was not only brilliant, but in the working earlier than he thought. His revenge was going to be beautifully played and fruitful.

**Please review.**


End file.
